childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
We All Went on Safari: A counting Journey Through Tanzania
‘We All Went on Safari’ by Laurie Krebs is a highly entertaining book, perfect for encouraging young children to enjoy reading. I would definitely recommend this book, especially as an aid for introducing the concept of different cultures. Parents – Just be aware that there are a couple of tricky African-themed words that your child may not have come across before so they may need a little help with this. It would also be a great book for reading out loud to younger children due to the beautiful illustrations on each page and its counting theme that little ones can be actively engaged with. The book, set in Tanzania, follows the Massai people as they go on a journey, crossing paths with many different animals along the way. The book encourages the reader to count to 10 in Swahili, using unusual animals such as the warthog which children may not have come across before, helping to spark interest. The rhyming rhythm throughout the story also helps to carry the story along nicely. Fantastic book! This sophisticated book is about Maasai friends going on a counting journey from 1 to 10, through the grasslands of Tanzania. Along the journey, the children come across different colourful animals including 'hefty hippos, woolly wildebeests, zigzag zebras, mischievous monkeys' and many more. Younger children will particularly enjoy the lively rhymes including alliteration; accompanied with vibrant illustrations of the animals of Tanzania and Maasai people. This book is also ideal for older children as at the end of the book, there are information about each animal and how the animal is said in Swahili. There are also interesting facts about Maasai people and Tanzania. The book also includes a map, information on Swahili names and counting in Swahili. This multicultural educational book is brilliant to share, learn and explore with your children. We all Went on Safari is an exciting, counting journey that will take children on a colourful adventure. Join Arusha, Mosi and their Maasai friends as they travel across the grasslands of Tanzania counting the African animals they see along the way in rhyming text. This book is a great educational tool as not only will children enjoy reading the book but it also contains a fact file with information on the animals of Tanzania, a Tanzanian map, how to count in Swahili and much more. The vivid illustrations make it accessible for younger children while older children will find it interesting to learn about another culture. Overall I feel children will enjoy this book and the endless learning opportunities it provides. I thoroughly recommend it! We All Went on Safari is a fantastic, richly illustrated book about a group of Maasai children who go on a counting journey through the wildlife of Tanzania. During their adventure, they discover an assortment of African animals illustrated in their natural setting. ’From spying one lonely leopard at dawn’s first sight’ to ‘watching ten elephants on a rocky hillside glen’, each double page shows a different animal whilst counting up to 10 in English and Swahili. What is great about this book is not only does the reader learn about Maasai culture, custom and language, the stimulating illustrations also paints vivid imagery allowing one to imagine themselves in the heart of the Tanzanian grasslands! In addition, it is a marvelous educational resource enabling cross cultural awareness for young children. This book draws upon many areas of the curriculum such as Literacy, Numeracy, Geography, Design Technology and Art. Overall, this book is a fantastic read enabling children to think about the world around them and immerse themselves in the Maasai life. This book is about a group of children and adults going on a trip to the Safari in Tanzania. As the children and adults walk around the Safari they spot many different animals, and count them. These animals include lions, zebras, warthogs and wildebeests. The book also teaches readers how to count up to 10 in Swahili as the words for each number are written on the side of each page. This book is a very good read for several reasons. Firstly, the book contains big, bold, eye-catching and colourful pictures that attracts the attention of readers. If children struggle to understand the book, they can use the pictures to help their understanding. Secondly, this book makes reading fun, as readers can learn Swahili whilst reading. Adults could help children to pronounce the words, which can be a fun activity engraved in the reading process. At the back of the book there are informative pages about the ‘Maasai’ people (the characters in the book), the animals of Tanzania and Tanzania itself. These pages inform readers the way Maasai people dress, live, the language they use etc. Thus, this book is quite educational and can enhance children’s awareness of the world. This book links to many curriculum areas such as Literacy, Geography, Numeracy and Foreign Languages. Overall, this book is a great book and would be recommended to use with children. Here is also a 'YouTube' clip that illustrates real life pictures of the animals in Tanzania. This can be a visual aid for children to enjoy with Tanzanian music in the background. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ZhfYd-rSFU This beautifully illustrated colourful book by Laurie Krebs takes you on a journey through Tanzanian grasslands with a group of Maasai friends. On their tour of Serengeti, Arusha, Mosi, Tumpe and others meet a variety of wild animals for example, one leopard, two ostriches, and an increasing number of lions, monkeys, zebras, elephants and others. Together they count the animals in both English and Swahili. As well as counting animals up to ten, children can explore fact files providing information about the Maasai, Tanzania, the names and meanings of the ten Swahili children and the wild animals they meet along the way. The book is a fantastic multi cultural resource and would be a great addition to a topic on culture with a Foundation or Key Stage one class. It is also full of opportunities for cross curricular teaching. The books focus on counting animals from one to ten will aid children’s numeracy skills, but equally links can be made directly into aspects of the English curriculum. It repeats phrases such as ‘We all went on safari’ to encourage children to begin to recognise the words, uses alliteration e.g. ‘lordly lions’ and ‘hefty hippos,’ and uses clever rhyming in its sing song sentences. The fact files put a geographic and scientific spin on this wonderfully alternative counting book. Overall this stimulating and educational book is an excellent tool for encouraging children to think about different cultures and traditions in the classroom and at home. ---- ‘We all went on Safari’ is a beautifully illustrated multi cultural book about Maasai people going on a safari through Tanzania and counting the wildlife they encounter. The book includes maps and facts about Tanzania as well as how to pronounce the wildlife, names and numbers in Swahili. The rhyme and alliteration used throughout the book makes the book more enjoyable and can be easily read by all. The book can be used to interact with children and help develop many skills. The main themes throughout the book are learning about the Maasai community and life in Tanzania, as well as different cultures. Themes of friendship and wildlife are also present. The book is mainly aimed at children in FS and KS1, but the book can be used throughout the whole primary range in different curricular tasks and can be used in many cross curricular ways. Overall the book portrays a beautiful story surrounded by rich vibrant colours and picturesque illustrations which would capture the attention of children and make learning fun and reading enjoyable. As the book can be used throughout all the Key Stages, it is an ideal book for the learning environment. ----------------------------------------------------- This is a fantastic book aimed at foundation and KS1 students, using counting to move the story forward. It deals with a group from the Massai tribe going for a walk and counting all the different animals they saw. This introduces the children to a range of ‘exotic’ animals that they wouldn’t see in everyday life, and also introduces a different way of life. The pictures would allow early readers to follow the story without the need to fully understand the text, as they take over the majority of the page, and make it a very interesting book to look through, as well as to read. The illustrations compliment the book perfectly by adding details, such as what the group of people look like, and how different they are from people in the UK, as well as showing the animals, giving the children a chance to interact with the book, and do the counting for themselves. Because it is written with rhymes, it has a good rhythm to it, and lends itself to being read aloud, and because of the repetitive nature of the refrain ‘We all went on safari’, it’s something that the children can join in with too. Throughout the book, Swahili numbers are given along with the English numbers, and the book contains an entire fact file at the end all about the different animals, Tanzania, and the Maasai people. It’s a great introduction for many different themes, including numbers, animals, and different countries and cultures, and although I mentioned that it is aimed at lower level groups, the amount of material in the book makes the entire book suitable for use with the whole range of primary level children. This book would be ideal for anyone who was looking to introduce a child to one of the vast numbers of different cultures that inhabit our wonderful planet. The book follows the journey of a group of young Massai children as they wander through their native Tanzania, encountering a variety of wildlife on the way. For each animal the encounter the children count up to ten, both in English and Swahili. The book is easily accessible, using rhyme to help the story flow and exciting descriptions of the animals. The illustrations are vibrant and appealing and help to foster a real sense of adventure. The rear of the book reads like a fact file of the people, animals and places that the children have encountered and should appeal to any child who expresses a curiosity in Africa or simply exploring anything new. This book has a place in any classroom or bookshelf encouraging children to expand their view of the world through the exploration of new cultures and lands. 'We All Went on Safari - Laurie Krebs ' We All Went on Safari is a brilliantly vibrant way to start the counting journey with small children (FS1)(Age3-5). Laurie Krebs leads us through the grasslands of Tanzania, discovering all kinds of amazing animals and counting them along the way in both English and Swahili. This is a brilliant story to be read aloud to a group of children, or at home as a bedtime story. Julia Cairns' bold and bright images perfectly complement the sing-sing quality of the rhyming text, really engaging young children in the process of learning to count. Krebs subtly introduces the use of alliteration and adjectives in her descriptions of the wonderful exotic animals, including 'enormous elephants' and 'mischievous monkeys'. Some of the names and descriptive words might be more difficult for younger children to understand independently, but the interesting and informative pages at the end of the book are a great way to consolidate knowledge and learn more about the Maasai people and their lives and culture. There are also some handy tips for sounding out Swahili names as well as descriptions behind the meanings of these words which might help to make a nice comparison between the young people in the book and the young person reading the book and how their cultures are different. This is a very effective and bold book which can be shared with young children both at home and at school. We All Went on Safari - ‘We All Went on Safari’ is an engaging and insightful story for children aged 3-7, because of its wonderful, vivid illustrations and exploration of Tanzanian culture, geography and language. I would recommend this book to parents, as I feel that it can help a child understand that diverse cultures exist around the world, while encouraging them to reflect upon how people may dress differently and have different languages to themselves. There also features a handy map of Tanzania, a page on traditional Swahili names and also facts on the native Maasai people – which are ideal for helping children to learn about the characters that are featured in the story! Another favourite could be the list of the exciting animals (accompanied with colourful illustrations!), which are found in Tanzania. We All Went on Safari takes the reader on an exciting journey through Tanzania with the Maasai people of East Africa. The vibrant and beautiful illustrations really bring out the culture that radiates from every page. The journey begins on safari with the reader counting the many zebras,lions, giraffes and other animals, in both Swahili and English. The book alternates between repetition and rhyme which helps provide an enjoyable and rhythmic pace throughout. It also provides opportunity for children to join in. For this reason, I expect that the book would be appropriate for children from 5 years. It is relatively basic; however a sound understanding of numbers 1-10 are needed in order to support counting in Swahili. The story not only supports counting in both English and Swahili, but also provides a handy fact file about the people and places in the rear of the book. I think that this book could really captivate children, due to its inclusive game-like storyline, which includes learning to count to ten in Swahili! Also this book emphasises counting in a thoughtful and exciting way, so that children use counting to discover how many different animals feature on each page. Overall, I think that this book would be perfect for parents to read to their children, due to its diverse storyline, educational aspects and bold, vibrant illustrations.